This side up
by Rebuky
Summary: Ginny's tired of being cotrolled so she starts to rebel. what will happen? this is a songfic :o)


A sudden inspiration I got by listening to this song. It's played by Jon from pop stars and well, if you're not Danish you probably don't know what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Ginny or Malfoy or anything although I would love to…

This side up

You can't wrap me up, and expect me not to get hurt

You can't get me down without getting your hands in the dirt

Cause no one's gonna tell me how to live my life, Oh no

Ginny was frustrated. Absolutely frustrated. She had just had a huge row with her mother about whether or not she was old enough to have her own opinions. Of course she did! She was sixteen for the love of god. Sixteen. And her mother still wanted to control what she wore everyday! But she was going back to Hogwarts for her 6th year and this time she wouldn't care what her mother, or Ron, or anyone else thought about her. For once she would act on her own basic instinct. She didn't want to be overlooked anymore.

Please don't fill me up with your moral talks

And the "good old days"

Please don't tell me what to do I'll make my own mistakes

As the Hogwarts express made its way towards the school, Ginny thought about the last couple of weeks at the Burrow.

Her brothers had all come and talked to her about their mom. They all agreed that she was way out of line and that Ginny should take it with a grain of salt. She knew they were right but that didn't change her decision. At Diagon Alley, she had quietly slipped away with all of the hustle and bustle that was people. She had always saved up all of her pocket money for something like this. She didn't have much, but it was enough. She had gone to a second hand store and bought the style of clothes she wanted. Things her mother had always called slutty or too sexy. Then again, her mother had always bought her things with too many frills and pastel colours.

Ginny grinned at the memory it had been thrilling to do something she couldn't do. No wonder Ron did it all the time. 

Cause no one's gonna tell me how to live my life

Yeah, no one's gonna roll this thing but me

Ginny looked around at her friends. They were chatting and giggling about which boy was the cutest and whom they would try to get their hands on this year. Ginny shook her head and looked out the window. Every year they would have this talk at the beginning of the school year, but they never did anything about it. 

"God could you get anymore pathetic" she thought. Sure she had done the same thing last year, but at least she had woken up. 

She went back to thinking. She needed an idea to get other peoples attention. The change of style wouldn't be enough; she still had to wear the Hogwarts robes on top of it. 

At that moment the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy looked in, looking as if he owned the world. He was obviously looking for the famous trio. Not finding them here he left again. But not before flashing an ignorant smirk.

"Of course!" Ginny thought "perfect." She wasn't aware of the smirk on her face for the remainder of the trip.

This side up, turn it down, in my world, everything is round

This side up, I will never stop

One way out, straight ahead, same way in, don't be afraid

I got this side up

The days slowly ticked by. Her friends had been surprised at Ginny's new style. Obviously they thought it too slutty to. She didn't mind though, it was only short skirts and tank tops. She was getting a lot more attention by the guys, well the guys in the Gryffindor house since they were the only ones to notice.

You can't run me down, and think you'll get away with it

You can't risk it all, without loosing every single bit

She had new friends. No Gryffindors though. The Slytherins were right. They were all goody two shoes. She realised she had lost her old reputation before she could say Merlin, but that didn't really matter to her. But what did matter, was that the whole school didn't know that yet. Only her new and old friends knew of her sudden change. Well she was about to change that.

Cause no one's gonna tell me how to live my life

Yeah, no one's gonna roll this thing but me no

One day, well night it would be the better word; she finally found a way to achieve her goal. Under a game of truth or dare, she had let it slip that she thought Malfoy was the ultimate sex god. And of course one of her friends had found the great possibility that a Weasley and a Malfoy could be. So before either Ginny or Malfoy had had a better look around, they found themselves on a blind date. Apparently they had lost a bet and been forced on a blind date. Neither knew who their partner would be of course but that was the fun part.

This side up, turn it down, in my world, everything is round

This side up, I will never stop

One way out, straight ahead, same way in, don't be afraid

I got this side up

Ginny looked into her mirror. Tonight was the big night. She was going on her first date! Her friends had helped her out getting ready. They all knew who the other part would be but didn't tell Ginny. They had found her an outfit that looked great on her. A knee length denim, black skirt and a white top. And to top it all a black bra that was only just visible. But visible none the less. Ginny didn't own one herself so she had borrowed one off Marcy's. She had insisted on no makeup cause in fact she looked better without it. And having six older brothers she knew that most boys hated makeup. She turned away from the mirror and grinned at her friends. They grinned back. With excitement flooding her veins she took her robe and left for Hogsmeade.

I'm gonna turn the whole thing around

I got to see if it's upside-down

I know the arrow could go anywhere

But I'm sure it's gonna point up here

Malfoy had been early. He didn't really know what to think about this whole thing. Just because he had lost a bet to some stupid sixth year he had to go on a blind date. At first he had welcomed the idea but now? He didn't really know what to think. "I wonder who its gonna be?" he thought "well as long as its not a goody-good Gryffindor or some other ugly cow he would be grateful" as if on queue Ginny stepped in, eyes widening when she saw him. Malfoy half expected her to leave but then he watched, amazed when a grin spread on her lips and she walked over confidant.

He had to admit it. The Gryffindor was looking bloody good.

This side up, turn it down, in my world, everything is round

This side up, I will never stop

One way out, straight ahead, same way in, don't be afraid

I got this side up

No one really knew what had happened. But in no time the rumour of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had spread so fast that even the teachers were hearing it. No one thought of Ginny anymore as "Ron's little sister" oh no, but as "Malfoy's girlfriend". Ginny loved it. Not only had her little scheme worked, she had gotten a boyfriend she really liked. And no one could ever change that.

This side up, turn it down, in my world everything is round

This side up, I will never stop

One way out, straight ahead, same way in, don't be afraid

I got this side up

Whew, done! That didn't take a few hours now did it? Hope YOU like it :o) 


End file.
